Tomorrow
by Lita-48
Summary: Es demasiado ambicioso y celoso, lo quiere todo para él pero Linda siempre se escapa de sus manos para de nuevo dejarlo con un vacío que oculta de todos menos de ella. Cada vez que todo parece ir peor Mello sólo dice "Te besaré para hacerte cambiar de opinión." Y ríe falsamente, para después agregar "Pero te perderé de nuevo."


**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen al manga Death Note.**

* * *

 ** _I feel in love, and you said you were crying over him._**

 _-I think you're really beautiful-starry cat-_

* * *

 ** _..._**

Ambos están solos, perdidos, y con el corazón escondido y roto. Sus ojos color avellana se clavan en un mar de soledad que parece que en cualquier momento puede desbordarse. Algunas veces está en un vagón del tren sentado frente a ella en silencio, comiendo una barra de chocolate y observándola fijamente como si esperara algo que jamás llegará, otras veces la visita por la noche y entra por su ventana como si fuera de película. Y Linda sabe que no puede darle su corazón, pero a pesar de eso sigue manteniéndolo a su lado porque le quiere tanto que duele. Es egoísta pensar que él le pertenece, pero en momentos como esos la razón no cabe entre tantas caricias.

Mello la miró de reojo esperando el momento en que el sol salga y ambos se conviertan en polvo. Su departamento es grande, perfecto para dos personas y sin embargo siempre está solo, pedirle que se mudara con él sería lo más estúpido que pudiera hacer. Está acostumbrado a sus visitas que cada vez se vuelven más constantes, su risa retumbando en toda la habitación y el aroma de su pelo quedando impregnado en sus sabanas. Sólo eso. ¿Acaso alguien podría pedir más? Al menos, él sí, es demasiado ambicioso y celoso, lo quiere todo para él pero Linda siempre se escapa de sus manos para de nuevo dejarlo con un vacío que oculta de todos menos de ella. Tan sólo están para hacerse compañía, para desvanecer la soledad por un par de horas.

Cada vez que todo parece ir peor, Mihael sólo dice "Te besaré para hacerte cambiar de opinión." Y ríe falsamente, para después agregar "Pero te perderé de nuevo."

Esta vez no lo hará, no tiene caso. El corazón de Linda está lejos y él está demasiado cansado para intentarlo una vez más. Todo lo que quiso era tenerla a su lado, abrazarla y tal vez decirle una mierda de palabrerías cursis para hacerla feliz, aunque él lo odiara. Debe de irse antes de que deje de mirarlo, así dolerá menos o por lo menos perderse y no saber cómo encontrarla.

 _Hay mil formas de morir, él sólo la conoce a ella._

Oye, Mello. —Linda tomó su blusa color melón, dándole la espalda y evitando a toda costa mirarlo. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? Después de todo se irá con él y dejará a Mello solo. Podría decirle que hace cinco años intentó no besarle, pero quería conocer eso que algunos llaman amor. Y sería imprudente, arrogante decírselo ahora que estaba a punto de perderle. Si se hubiera enamorado de él antes que de Near las cosas serían diferentes. Viviría con él y tal vez no estaría metido en el caso de Kira, dejaría su orgullo y envejecerían juntos. Pero el hubiera no existe, no en su vida.

Eres muy mayor para ser tan tímida. —Interrumpió Keehl, aún después de varios años se esconde en la oscuridad. Siempre tan molesta, siempre tan insegura. Se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cama.— Sé de qué quieres hablar. No tienes que decírmelo. No es como si fuera un secreto. —Mello soltó un suspiro, recargando la cabeza sobre la pared. Se pregunta cómo alguien tan dulce como Linda puede hacer tanto daño, y cómo es que él se deja llevar por sus caminos sin salida— A él no le importa tu corazón. —Apretó los puños de sus manos que llenas de heridas, Linda se encargó de curárselas. Pero ella le dejó una más grande, y que por más que odie admitirlo, siempre estará abierta.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, no necesita mencionárselo porque sabe que es cierto. Near no siente nada por ella, incluso se lo dijo y aun así va detrás de él porque no puede hacer algo más que esperar por él. Entiende completamente a Mello, sus sentimientos y la frustración de amar a alguien que no le corresponderá, pero incluso Near no es tan cruel para visitarla cuando se siente triste y necesita algo de calor. Tan sólo está usando a Mello, es una terrible persona.— No es tan malo.

Qué importa. Así lo amas, ¿No? Para ti todo lo que hace está bien. —Dijo, colocando un cigarro entre sus labios y prendiéndolo con el encendedor le dio una calada. Linda frunció el ceño haciendo gesto de desaprobación, pero sin decir nada se encogió de hombros.— Siempre fue él, lo sabía pero… creí que podrían cambiar las cosas. Joder, sí que soy un imbécil.

Fue toda mi culpa. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí. —Linda agachó la cabeza, sus ojos se cristalizaban y ella se sentía estúpida por llorar en un momento como ése. No era momento de parecer la víctima, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por lastimarlo— Pero no puedo evitarlo… lo amo.

Tsk… —Mello encarnó una ceja, negando con la cabeza. Irónicamente lo que le gustaba de ella lo odiaba también. Siempre luchando, ¿Por qué no luchaba por él? La respuesta era clara; No es Near.— Qué necia eres, pero tal vez se canse y no le dejes de otra.

No quiero que lo haga por obligación. —Linda se limpió con el torso de su mano las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, y miró por encima de su hombro al rubio. Sólo podía distinguir la mitad de su rostro que la iluminaba la luna. Aquella herida, ¿Sabría que se ve hermoso?

¿De verdad? No me hagas reír, haces todo por llamar su atención.—Soltó una risa burlona, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de parte de Linda— Pero qué idiota, cualquiera quisiera recibir la atención de Linda.

Sonrojada, se acurrucó en la cama junto a él. A pesar de lo frío y grosero que podía ser Mello siempre tenía algo bueno que decirle, en el fondo era amable. Ese calidez que él tenía nadie más podía dársela, ni siquiera Near.—Te quiero.

Mello tomó la mano de Linda y acariciando sus nudillos, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en su rostro— Esas no son las palabras que querría oír.

Linda aferró su mano al brazo de Mihael, no quería decir adiós, pero tampoco podía traicionarlo de esa forma. Era Near o Mello, y ella ya había tomado su decisión—Lo sé.

Mi corazón está jodido. —Murmuró y depositó un beso en la cabeza de Linda quien dormitaba e intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos sin éxito alguno; después de todo no tenía preocupaciones para tener el insomnio del que Mello estaba acostumbrado todas las noches. "Siempre habrá un hueco en mi cama para ti". Mello la observó quedarse dormida poco a poco. Sí, eso debió decir. La echaría de menos.

* * *

 **Soy NearxLinda, sin embargo no puedo evitar shippear LindaxMello, al menos de ésta manera. No quiero que estén juntos, pero los miro como una trágica pareja que sólo estarían juntos por la soledad que ambos llevan. Linda es dulce y kawaii, así que fue raro escribirla tan loquilla, pero me divertí. Es pequeño y agridulce, justo como me gustan.**

 **Siempre he pensado que Mello es muy sentimental -en el buen sentido- y pasional. Creo que cualquier cosa que él sentía era muy intensa y es por eso que lo describí así. Lo amoo, no debió morir (?**

 **Aclaro que Linda no se va con Near como su pareja, simplemente es una forma de decir que lo eligió a él. Obvio Near ni la pela, cofcofmalditocofcof.**

 **En fin, espero les guste tanto como a mí. De momento es lo único que escribiré de ellos.**


End file.
